Random Song Fics
by Ironic Undead
Summary: Yah just different sitchations that pop into my mind depending upon the song. May not follow book order or whatevers at all. Just sayin'.


A/N: So… This is my first attempt at a song-fic. I tried to let it go, because I really didn't think it would turn out well…but it just wouldn't get out of my head. The song is Stop and Stare by One Republic. It's awesome, just in case you haven't heard it.

This is after an alternate Breaking Dawn. No Renesmee. I might write it someday…but I doubt it.

Super thanks for my awesome Beta, Rin. Totally couldn't have done this without her. :P

Oh, and in case you didn't notice- not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Twilight.

I couldn't believe I'd come back, especially not after everything that had happened.

_This town is colder now. I think it's sick of us. Its time to make our move; I'm shakin off the rust. I have my heart set on anywhere but here. I'm staring down myself, counting up the years. Steady hands just take the wheel. And every glance is killing me. Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead._

The memories came crashing back; his pleading, my tears… The regret when I realized everything I had done was a mistake.

_Stop and stare._

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere._

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared, but I've become what I can't be._

_Ohh..._

_Bella,_ I thought to myself severely, _He doesn't even want to see you, especially like this. Why on Earth are you here? _But I knew the real reason. I needed to see if he'd moved on, like I couldn't. If I'd only done what he had asked. If I had stayed… But every time I replayed the scene in my head, I knew I had made the right decision. I'd do it again, even though I now knew the outcome.

_Stop and stare._

_You start to wonder why you're here not there. And you'd give everything to get what's fair, but fair ain't what you really need._

_Oh, can you see what I see. _

The sobs caught in my throat, and I mourned the tears I could no longer cry. The road seemed to get longer and longer, though I could see his house getting closer in the distance. The house he had inherited after Billy had died. Oh, how I wish I'd been strong enough to be there. For him. I froze as I suddenly caught my reflection in the rear-view mirror. The frozen pale skin, dark circles that reflected the sleepless nights, the eyes that were no longer the brown he'd fallen in love with but a bright topaz mocking the choice I'd made. But most of all, the thing that made me the most uncomfortable- the beauty. I still couldn't get used to the people staring at me. I didn't want it. _Oh, Jacob._

_They're trying to come back; all my senses push. Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could. Steady feet don't fail me now. I'm going to run till you can't walk. Something pulls my focus out. And I'm standing down._

I could hear laughter coming from the old house. A female- not one I recognised. Stopping the car far enough away that no one would notice my approach, I crept closer. Soon enough, too soon, I was peeking in through the window. What I saw made my heart catch. Jacob, hunched in front of the fire while a woman- Leah, I saw with shock- danced around the room holding what looked like a three or four year old boy. Inhaling with shock, I saw Jacob turn around. Ducking, I sprinted away from the house towards his old shed. _"All the splendor of the Taj Mahal, without the inconvenience and expense of traveling to India," _I snickered quietly to myself as I remembered one of the few moments we had spent together, one towards the end.

_Stop and stare._

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere._

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared, but I've become what I can't be._

_Woahh…_

Sighing, I slowly opened the door to the shed and crept in. The old scents hit me hard. _Has he seriously not been in here since I left?_ The old, familiar, _warm_ smell of Jacob hit me. A slight touch of dog layered it, but it wasn't nearly enough to mask his old human scent. As I moved further in, I started getting hints of… freesia?

_That's me!_ I thought in surprise. Hearing footsteps, I whirled around, my hand on my throat. "Jacob?" I whispered. He opened the door and walked in, waiting till he had it fully shut before he spoke.

"What are you doing here." I flinched at the animosity in his statement. Like he didn't have enough energy to make it a question. "I… I missed you, Jake." I closed my eyes and waited for the mocking laugh I knew would follow. Instead, I heard him move closer until his hand was cupping my cheek. My eyes flew open.

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there. And you'd give everything to get what's fair, but fair ain't what you really need._

_Ohh, you don't need._

_(what you need, what you need, what you need)_

"Who _are_ you?"

If it was possible, my eyes got even wider, and I felt the hurt appear on my face. I backed away, shaking my head. "I don't even know anymore, Jake. The only thing I do know is I made a mistake. The worst one of my life, and there's no way to fix it. I don't _want_ to fix it." My arms wrapped themselves around my waist in a familiar and pathetic attempt at holding myself together.

"He left you again." Another statement. "No…no Jake. He didn't leave me. I left _him_." He stepped back in shock.

"But…_why_?"

I smiled weakly. "Because I realised I didn't love him anymore Jake. I had left my heart with someone else."

The old, hard look made its reappearance on his face. "And who would that be?" I stalled for a moment. When I spoke, it was so quiet I wasn't sure he'd hear.

"You, Jake. I left my heart with you."

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

I watched as the russet wolf that had so thoroughly captured my heart stalked closer. It paused, head cocked, as if to gauge my reaction. I smiled sadly.

"Just do it Jake. I have nothing left to live for, now that I know I can't have you. The only reason I lasted this long is because I needed to tell you."

I saw the soft shimmer around the edges of his huge body that signaled his change. Not bothering to turn around, I kept my eyes focused on his face as he approached me. Cupping my cheek in his hand, he gently pulled my face closer.

"Love you Bella. You know I couldn't do this if that wasn't true."

Softly kissing him, I let that be my answer.

I felt the change as the smooth warm skin underneath my palms suddenly became thick fur. Refusing to open my eyes, I concentrated on the last thing I had seen.

As Jacob closed his huge mouth around my neck, I remembered his deep brown eyes drowning in sadness and love. The way his lips were burning against the ice that cruelly reminded us of my mistake- the way he couldn't hold me close enough.

I never felt the pain as Jacob ended my existence.

I only knew his love.

_I've become what I can't be. _

_Ohh, do you see what I see._

A/N: So I hope it wasn't completely terrible. :) It's definitely different from anything I've ever written or even thought about. Normally Jacob is the one being left behind. Eh. This was fighting its way out. For any of you who are still, miraculously, waiting for an update on Shicksal, it is coming. Hopefully within the week, as I am momentarily devoting my life to its completion. Review!


End file.
